Voices
by RaeVenn-Chan
Summary: Sam's dissapeared. If they find him again, will he be... the same? And who is this new mech and how does Sam know him? Slash. Bee/Sam Sam/Bee. A bit of Mikaela/Miles, Prowl/Jazz, Wheeljack/Bluestreak, Optimus/Ironhide, Ratchet/Twins if you squint.
1. Death

**A/N 1: I first started this, planning for it to be a Mikaela/Sam story. But no, it's changed to the ever-delightful Sam/Bee pairing that we all know and love. And now, it's three chapters, whereas it started out just being a one-shot and it grew.**

**A/N 2: Oh dear Primus… I believe I started writing this story right after the movie came out (Some nine months ago), and it's been in the back of my 'Stories' file. It's just been sitting there, collecting dust while I happily skipped about my other stories, totally forgetting about it. ;P Aww, poor thing. lol.**

**Edit: I screwed around with the format a little bit. Hope you like it better.**

**WARNING: Just about everybody is going to be OOC at least once in this story. THIS HAS SLASH! AS IN GUY AND GUY! ALSO IT IS A TRANSFORMER/HUMAN PAIRING! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Lyrics: Chapter one's lyrics are Rooftops By LostProphets. Chapter two's lyrics are Bring me to life by Evanescence. Last chapter doesn't have lyrics because I couldn't think of a good song that fit.**

**Pairings: Sam/Bee.**

**Summary: Where did Sam disappear to? Will he live? Who is this mysterious new mech, and what does he have to do with Sam and All-Spark? Why am I asking you all these questions? Slash. Sam/Bee Bee/Sam. Various other side pairings. Three-shot.**

**Rating: I was tempted for 'M' since it has a suicide attempt in it, but since it's not really graphic, I'll just put it down as 'T'.**

**Disclaimer: All Transformer characters and settings are property of Hasbro/Takara, Transformers 2007 Movie property of DreamWorks. This story is purely fan fiction and is not intended for any type of profit. So, ha! I put the disclaimer up! You can't get me now lawyers! :P**

**Part: 1 of 3**

**By the way, this is based about a year after Mission City.**

* * *

**STORY TIME!**

**

* * *

**

_When our time is up,_

_When our lives are done,_

_Will we say we've had our fun?_

_

* * *

_

Sam sighed.

"You okay?" Bumblebee asked. His voice, still new, was slightly scratchy.

"I'm fine." Sam answered quickly.

"Sa-"

"Could we please go home? I'm tired and it's close to curfew."

Bumblebee sighed. "Okay Sam. I'll take you home."

* * *

_Will we make a mark,_

_This time._

_Will we always say we tried.

* * *

_

The two rode in silence for several minutes.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you don't mind, but after I drop you off, I need to go talk to Optimus Prime."

"Alright."

* * *

_Standing on the rooftops,_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops,_

_Everybody scream your heart out.

* * *

_

"Optimus Prime? Do you mind if I talk to you?"

"Of course Bumblebee."

"Well… Have you noticed that Sam has been acting… odd lately?"

Optimus sighed. "So I'm not the only one."

* * *

_Standing on the rooftops,_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_This is all we've got now,_

_Everybody scream your heart out.

* * *

_

"What's wrong with him?" Ironhide asked.

"Well, it's not anything physical. I just performed his bi-weekly check-up yesterday. He was fine." Ratchet said.

"While we're on that subject, you're a _Cybertronian _medic. So why are you always checking Sam?"

"Well, if you must know Ironhide, earth's technology is far inferior. If Sam catches something serious, I highly doubt earth's technology would catch it in time."

"You're a strange, strange robot."

"Hey, at least I don't threaten to blast anything that comes near Sam into a million pieces!"

"Well--!"

"Stop it you two!" Bumblebee yelled. The looked at him, startled that the mech that was as close to their own sparkling as they could possibly get yelling at _them_. "Argue about that later. Right now, let's get back to more pressing issues. Like why Sam's acting weird."

The two looked sheepish. "Right. Sorry."

* * *

"Sam?" Silence. "Sam?" More silence. "I know you're in there Sam."

"Go away."

Mikaela sighed. "Not until you let me in."

* * *

_All the love I've met,_

_I have no regrets,_

_If it all ends now,_

_I'm set.

* * *

_

"No."

"Sa-"

"Go away."

Mikaela sighed again. "Fine. I'll be back later, okay?"

"Whatever."

* * *

_Will we make our mark,_

_This time._

_Will we always say we tried?

* * *

_

Sam turned around when he heard a horn honk. He wasn't surprised to see a black and yellow Camaro driving toward him.

"Hi Bumblebee."

"Hiya Sam. Whatcha' doin'?"

"Going to Miles's house."

"What's with the bag?"

"Just takin' him some stuff."

"Oh. Want me to drive you?"

"Nah. I'll walk."

"Aww…"

Sam forced a smile. "Don't worry, I'll let you drive next time."

"Oh, fine."

* * *

_Standing on the rooftops,_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops,_

_Everybody scream your heart out.

* * *

_

Mikaela turned around as a blue and red truck stopped beside her. Three other vehicles were behind him.

"Um… I'm guessing it's serious considering all four of you are approaching me in the middle of a very public place."

A man in his thirties hopped out of Optimus's cab, his red hair covered by a blue trucker hat. Mikaela raised an eyebrow at the holoform. He grabbed her arm and gently pushed her to his vehicle form. "We need to talk."

Mikaela looked at the rundown parking lot they were currently in. Her attention turned back to the four aliens as they transformed into their bi-pedal form.

* * *

_Standing on the rooftops,_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_This is all we've got now,_

_Everybody scream your heart out.

* * *

_

She frowned at their grim expressions. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know where Sam is? We really need to talk to him." Optimus said.

"Sorry guys, but I don't know where he is."

Optimus frowned. "Could you call the youngling Miles? Bumblebee talked to Sam last night and he said that he was heading over to Miles's house."

Without a word Mikaela pulled out her cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

* * *

_Standing on the rooftop,_

_Waiting till the bomb drops,_

_This is all we've got now,_

_Scream until your heart stops,

* * *

_

Miles lazily rolled over, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't talk that much so he could go back to his nap.

"Yo."

"Hi Miles."

He brightened. "Mikey! How ya doin'?"

The two had gotten quite close over the past year, despite the fact that she used to be a 'evil jock concubine'.

"I'm fine. Hey Miles, have you seen Sam? He said he was heading to your house last night. I haven't seen him since."

Miles frowned. "Sorry Mikey, but I haven't seen Sam in almost a week, and it's been over two since he's come to my house."

* * *

_Never gonna regret,_

_Watching every sunset,_

_Listen to your heartbeat,_

_All the love that we've felt.

* * *

_

"A week! Damn it! Sorry for disturbing you Miles. Talk to you later." Mikaela sighed as she hung up the phone. She turned to the four robots who were staring at her intently. "Miles says he hasn't seen Sam in almost a week and that Sam hasn't been to his house in over two weeks."

The four aliens shared uneasy glances. Ironhide finally voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Frag."

* * *

_Standing on the rooftop,_

_Waiting till the bomb drops,_

_This is all we've got now,_

_Scream until your heart stops,_

Sam sighed and grabbed his chest, right where his heart was. He was thinking about them again. He couldn't help it. This was the first time he had ever gone a week without the Autobots since he had met them. He sighed. _Is this really necessary?_

_**I apologize Sam, but it cannot be helped.**_

* * *

"Optimus! Bumblebee! Everyone! Get your asses over here _right now_!"

* * *

_Never gonna regret,_

_Watching every sunset,_

_Listen to your heartbeat,_

_All the love that we've felt.

* * *

_

Optimus watched as the frantic human paced back and forth. "Why did you call us here Mikaela?"

"This." She said, holding up a piece of paper. "Miles finally cleaned his back yard. He found this in a bag with his name on it. It's from Sam. Optimus, it's a suicide note."

* * *

_Scream your heart out._

_Scream your heart out._

_Scream your heart out._

_Scream your...

* * *

_

The aliens stared in horror as Mikaela read the not out loud. She looked up at them with tear filled eyes. "Optimus, we have to find him."

Optimus nodded. "Of course."

"But where would he be?"

He sighed. "I don't kno-"

She interrupted him. "Wait a second. Remember when we rented the cabin right by the lake up in the mountains in celebration of Sam's seventeenth birthday a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yes…" Optimus knew exactly where this is going.

"Remember how he loved the place so much? Isn't it possible that he's up there?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

* * *

_Standing on the rooftops,_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops,_

_Everybody scream your heart out.

* * *

_

"We're here."

She jumped out of the disguised robot and watched as it transformed.

"Mikaela. You and Bumblebee…"

* * *

Sam sighed as he looked at his watch.

_11:54 P.M._

_**I'm sorry Sam. I truly am.**_

_You don't believe in asking for small favors, do you?_

_**Again, I apologize, but this is the only way. Do not worry though, youngling, everything will turn out fine.

* * *

**_

_Standing on the rooftops,_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_This is all we've got now,_

_Everybody scream your...

* * *

_

Mikaela looked up at the equally frustrated Autobot. "It's twelve-oh-five, Bumblebee."

"I know Mikaela, but-"

He stopped at Mikaela's sharp intake of breath. "What?"

"It's Sam!"

Bumblebee whipped around. _Where is h--? There he is!_

He watched in horror as the small figure fell.

"SAM!"

Optimus watched in sadness as Mikaela cried over Sam's unmoving body. They were… too late. He looked over at Bumblebee. He had been so close to Sam… And so soon after Jazz died… he couldn't be taking it well.

No one was surprised when small, wet circles appeared around Bumblebee's feet.

"Wait a second…"

Everyone looked at Ratchet, who, in turn, stared at them. "He's still alive."

* * *

**End chapter one.**


	2. Rebirth

**WARNING: Just about everybody is going to be OOC at least once in this story. THIS HAS SLASH! AS IN GUY AND GUY! ALSO IT IS A TRANSFORMER/HUMAN PAIRING! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Lyrics: Chapter one's lyrics are Rooftops By LostProphets. Chapter two's lyrics are Bring me to life by Evanescence. Last chapter doesn't have lyrics because I couldn't think of a good song that fit.**

**Pairings: Sam/Bee.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: All Transformer characters and settings are property of Hasbro/Takara, Transformers 2007 Movie property of DreamWorks. This story is purely fan fiction and is not intended for any type of profit. So, ha! I put the disclaimer up! You can't get me now lawyers! ;P**

**Part: 2 of 3**

**

* * *

**

**Begin chapter two.**

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean he's still alive?!" Bumblebee demanded.

"His lungs... they're moving… he's breathing."

Bumblebee looked at Sam. "I don't detect any movement from his heart."

"Me either. But somehow he _is _still alive."

"But how--?"

"Questions later. Right now we need to get Sam help. The military base that Captain Lennox was transferred too is nearby."

* * *

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home

* * *

_

Captain William Lennox looked up. He smiled at Ironhide. The two trigger happy beings had gotten quite close.

"Hey Ironhide, how ya doing?"

Ironhide looked down at the small human. "Get your medics, Sam is injured."

Without hesitation, Will ran to get the nearest doctor.

* * *

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark

* * *

_

Mikaela wrung her hands together. It had already been six hours and there was still no word on Sam's condition. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She wasn't that surprised to see Will staring at her when she turned around.

The man offered a small smile. "Why don't you go lay down."

Mikaela was grateful. In the year they had known each other, Will became like a second father and his daughter like a sister. She shook her head stubbornly. "I can't. I have to be here."

* * *

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become

* * *

_

"I promise to come get you when the doctors are done."

She shook her head again. "I can't."

Will didn't push. He knew what it was like to wait while a loved one was in surgery.

* * *

Bumblebee looked at the clock. Seven hours, thirty-seven minutes, fifty-three seconds and counting.

Two minutes and thirty-four seconds before the eighth hour point, the doctor finally emerged from the room. Everyone held their breath as they waited to find out if the surgery was a success.

* * *

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life

* * *

_

The doctor didn't seem at all wary of the four giant alien robots. In truth, he seemed to ignore all them except for Ratchet. He made a motion with his hand and asked him to follow. Ratchet obligingly followed the doctor.

"I do not know how I can help you. As Ironhide loves to point out, I am a Cybertronian doctor, not a human one."

"That's exactly why we need you."

To say Ratchet was confused would be an understatement. "Wha-" Then he saw Sam's body and understood perfectly.

* * *

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark

* * *

_

Bumblebee fidgeted nervously. His database helpfully provided all the things that could have possibly gone wrong during the surgery. He ruthlessly cut it off. Sam wouldn't die. Sam _couldn't _die. 'Bee _needed _him.

He glanced up at the door. Why would they need Ratchet? It didn't make any sense. Ratchet was far too large too help with such injuries.

He wasn't aware he had slipped into a slight recharge until the hiss of the door opening woke him up. He looked up at Ratchet, his eyes hopeful. "Is he going to be alright?"

Ratchet paused. "'Bee…"

* * *

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become

* * *

_

Bumblebee froze. _No…_ "Ratchet…? He's going to be okay, right?"

"He will live."

'Bee sagged in relief.

"But, 'Bee…"

He immediately straightened.

"Ratch?"

Ratchet sighed and suddenly turned around. "Follow me and you'll understand."

The three Cybertronians immediately followed him.

* * *

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life

* * *

_

All looked at the still-unconscious Sam in obvious shock.

"What the frag?!" Ironhide mumbled.

"Ratchet," Optimus started. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know Optimus. I honestly don't know."

* * *

Sam groaned, bringing his hand up to his head. _Ow… _He struggled to remember what had happened. Bits and pieces of the last few days came floating back.

--

"_You okay?"_

"_I'm fine."_

_--_

"_Sam? Sam? I know you're in there Sam."_

"_Go away."_

"_Not until you let me in."_

"_No."_

"_Sa-"_

"_Go away."_

_--_

_**I apologize, but this is the only way.**_

--

Sam tried to open his eyes and nearly cried out when he found he couldn't. Why couldn't he open his eyes?

* * *

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything

* * *

_

"Sam, you have to calm down!"

_Who is that? What's going on?_

"Bumblebee! Get in here!"

There was a hiss the door opened quickly followed by heavy, frantic footsteps. "What's wrong? Is he okay?!"

"You have to calm him down!"

He jerked in surprise when hands suddenly touched his shoulders. "Sam? Sam! You have to calm down."

That voice… so familiar. Who is he?

"Ratchet! It's not working! He refuses to calm down."

"Keep talking to him."

There was swift burst of air as the figure nodded. Sam felt the being lean down, position his mouth near his ear and start mumbling sweet reassurances.

* * *

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life

* * *

_

Sam tried to speak to the familiar thing, but found he couldn't even do that. A sound passed his lips, one that could only be described as acute terror. _Oh great,_ He thought sarcastically._ I can't speak, but I can make those embarrassing little sounds. _That little tidbit or sarcasm made him feel better, surprisingly. Perhaps because it was normal, and whatever was going on is certainly _not normal_.

He jumped, startled, as hands found their way to his shoulders. No, nonononononono! These weren't the hands of the _familiar_. He thrashed this way and that, almost desperate to get the stranger's hand off of him. Damn it, he couldn't see, couldn't speak, _and _he had strangers groping him. What the hell is going on here?!

The hands slid down his arms, holding tightly to his left wrist. Two more sets of hands quickly joined, one holding his right wrist, the other holding his legs down.

He dimly heard yelling, but he couldn't concentrate enough to make out what was being yelled.

_**Sam…**_

He paused at the familiar feeling of another consciousness brushing his own.

_**It is alright…**_

He fell to the table, unmoving, totally concentrating on the voice. He could trust the voice.

_All-Spark? What's going on?_

_**We discussed this before your… demise. Do you not remember Sam?**_

_N-no…_

_**My energy surged into you when you destroyed my energy casing-**_

_I'm sorry. _Sam interrupted.

_**Do not be. I honestly would rather die before letting Megatron get his hands on my power.**_

Sam would have smiled were he able to.

The All-Spark continued as if he never had interrupted. _**You were the only being close enough, thus I had to enter your body. But… organics just aren't capable of having so much power. Eventually, me being part of you would have killed us both. So, I had to turn you into a transformer, to save everyone.**_

_Everyone?_

_**Yes Sam. We are two different souls, yet one being at the same time. If I die, you die. If you die, I die. And, as such, that means my powers are yours. You can use them however you wish. But, I'm warning you now, I will step in if I do not like the situation.**_

_Understandable. Your powers, your rules._

Another voice, the voice of the _familiar _suddenly broke through. "Wake up Sam. Please, just… wake up."

_**Now Sam, activate your optics.**_

_I-I don't know how._

The All-Spark started explaining in incredible detail how such things as his optics, vocal processors, and audio sensors worked, his voice infinitely patient.

* * *

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark

* * *

_

Bumblebee's entire body froze as Sam suddenly went limp. "Ratchet! Is he okay?! What's going on? What's wrong with him?"

Ratchet ran a scan over the motionless body. Bumblebee's jaw dropped in shock as three words tumbled from the CMO's mouth, ones that 'Bee was sure Ratchet would never dare utter regarding one of his patients. "I… don't know."

He knew he wasn't the only one shocked, he didn't need the two sets of surprised optics to tell him that.

Bumblebee turned back to his limp charge, gently stroking the top of his head. He was his guardian, slag it all! He was supposed to protect him! He keened in the back of his throat, the sound absolutely spark-breaking to anyone in hearing distance. "Wake up Sam. Please, just… wake up."

They stayed that way for several minutes until Ratchet reluctantly stepped forward. "I'm sorry Bumblebee, but you'll have to leave him just for a little bit. We need to get him to our base so I can make sure all his systems are working properly."

Bumblebee vehemently shook his head. "No."

"'Bee…"

"No Ratchet. I refuse to leave him."

Ratchet sighed. "I'll ask Captain Lennox if he can get something to transport you two so you won't be separated.

It took a while to explain the situation, but eventually Bumblebee, Sam, and Ratchet were settled into a jumbo plane, Optimus and Ironhide in another, slightly smaller one.

Two hours later they landed, an annoyed Ratchet trying to convince a stubborn 'Bee to let go of Sam's hand long enough for Ironhide to move the smaller mech. Eventually Ironhide just grabbed Sam, working around the youngling's clinging hand.

* * *

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become

* * *

_

_Really? That's how you do it? I didn't think it would be so simple…_

The All-Spark chuckled. _**Just because they're highly advanced robots doesn't mean everything about them is complicated. Now Sam, activate your optics before your guardian has a spark-attack.**_

Sam obligingly activated his optics. No one was looking at him, their stare directed at the floor or random stuff around the room. He heard the _familiar _-his guardian- make a pitiful noise and repeat his plea of, "Wake up Sam."

_All-Spark?_

_**Yes?**_

_Why can't remember their names? I mean, I remember everything else, but I can't… I can't remember their names._

_**Just a little side-effect. It's the human part of you still processing that you are now an Autobot. Do not worry, you'll have all your memories in due time.**_

_Yeah, well, I don't want to wake up after freaking them out so much and not even remember anyone's names. So could you please help me a bit?_

Sam got the impression of the All-Spark smiling. _**Your guardian is Bumblebee. The shoot-anything-I-want-just-cause-I-feel-like-it black behemoth over there would be Ironhide. Psycho medic over there is Ratchet. Uh, don't get him mad. Now that you're a robot and your head won't fall off, he'll start throwing wrench at your head. And that big-aft over there would be Optimus Prime.**_

Sam honestly didn't know if he should be amused or appalled at the All-Spark's description of his friends.

_**Oh, come on, I created them. I'm allowed to make fun of them every once in a while. At least you didn't know me several million years ago. My jokes back then were **_**horrible.**

_They aren't much better now…_

_**I heard that!**_

Sam thought now was as good as any to sit, if only to not start a fight with the All-Spark.

* * *

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_(Bring me to life)

* * *

_

Bumblebee jumped back, startled as his charge suddenly sat up, his bright blue optics looking around the room. The boy didn't seem at all uneasy that all four larger mechs were staring at him, something that would surely have made him at least fidget just days before.

His legs dangled over the edge of the table and he delightfully swung them back and forth. "Well." He said. "This'll take some getting used to."

Bumblebee tackled the slightly smaller mech, hugging him so hard their metal almost dented.

Sam managed to free his arm enough to awkwardly pat his trembling guardian on the back. "Hey 'Bee, shh, it's alright."

Bumblebee banged his fist against Sam's chassis. "Don't tell me it's alright. You could have _died_. You _did _die! Don't you ever do that again!"

Sam sighed. Or, at least he was pretty sure he sighed. Ten minutes of being conscious just isn't really enough time to get used to a totally new body. "I'm sorry 'Bee, but I had to."

Bumblebee pushed back. "What do you mean you _'had to'!_ Why would you have to _kill yourself?!"_

Sam shrugged as if nothing was wrong. "He told me to."

"Who told you to?" Optimus asked. Why had someone told a teenage boy to kill himself? And why would said teenage boy _actually _do it?

"I did."

Sam waved at the mech standing at the doorway, identical in every aspect to Sam's new body save for the bright gold paint. "That's cool. I didn't know you could do that."

"Sam…" Optimus started. "Do you know him?"

"Of course I do. So do you."

"What do you mean?"

"Guys, meet the All-Spark."

* * *

**End chapter two.**


	3. Sparkplug

**WARNING: Just about everybody is going to be OOC at least once in this story. THIS HAS SLASH! AS IN GUY AND GUY! ALSO IT IS A TRANSFORMER/HUMAN PAIRING! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Lyrics: Chapter one's lyrics are Rooftops by LostProphets. Chapter two's lyrics are Bring me to life by Evanescence. Last chapter doesn't have lyrics because I couldn't think of a good song that fit.**

**Pairings: Sam/Bee. Slight Mikaela/Miles. A bit of Prowl/Jazz, Wheeljack/Bluestreak, Optimus/Ironhide, Ratchet/Twins if you squint.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: All Transformer characters and settings are property of Hasbro/Takara, Transformers 2007 Movie property of DreamWorks. This story is purely Fan Fiction and is not intended for any type of profit. So, ha! I put the disclaimer up! You can't get me now lawyers! ;P**

**Part: 3 of 3**

**Begin chapter three.**

* * *

Optimus Prime's optics widened. "What do you mean, the All-Spark?"

The All-Spark waved his hand. "Please don't call me that. Call me Sparkplug or Sparky if you want. But the whole '_the _All-Spark' thing make me feel like, well, just that. A thing. Inanimate object. I'm very much alive, thank you very much."

Ironhide growled. "Fine, if you really are the All-Spark, then prove it, _Sparky_."

Sparkplug cocked his head to the side, as if the concept just occurred to him. "You would want proof, wouldn't you? I don't know why I didn't think about that." He walked over to Jazz's motionless body, splaying his hands across the silver mech's chassis.

"What are you-"

An almost blinding blue light flooded the room. The light receded and Sparkplug slowly pulled his hand away.

"What the slag was that abo-" Whatever Ironhide was going to say was cut off -again- when Jazz groaned, bringing his hand up to his head.

"Ow." Jazz suddenly was off the table, ready to fight. "Where's Megatron?"

Optimus Prime slowly walked up to Jazz, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Jazz? Is that you?"

Jazz frowned in confusion. "Um, yeah? Something wrong with that?"

"Jazz… you died in that battle. Megatron ripped you in half."

Jazz looked at his leader, disbelieving. "What do you mean I died. I'm standing right here. How could I be standing right here if I died?"

Sparkplug raised his hand. "That would be my fault. For the death part and the life part."

"Wha-?"

Sparkplug held his hand out. "Hi Jazz. I'm the All-Spark, though you can call me Sparkplug, or even Sparky if you want to."

"You can't be the All-Spark. The All-Spark is a cube."

"He's the real deal Jazz." Ironhide suddenly stopped as he thought of something. "Oh dear Primus. I called the All-Spark Sparky! I can't believe I did that…"

"It's not the end of the world Ironhide." Sparkplug said. "I was the one who told you to call me Sparky, remember?"

"I know, a lot to get used to isn't it." Sam said.

Jazz looked over at him. "Okay, so he's the All-Spark. Who is that though?"

"Aw, I'm disappointed." Sam said teasingly. "How could you not remember me? I mean sure, last time we met I was a little smaller… and human…"

"Sam?!"

"Yup."

"Okay, how in pit is Sam a robot now?"

There was silence, every optics resting either on Sparkplug or Sam.

"Yeah, I probably should explain why I turned Sam into a Cybertronian, shouldn't I?" Sparkplug settled down on a nearby berth. "Well, since it seems we're probably going to spend all night talking, you might as well get comfy." He waited until everyone took a seat before he continued.

"When Sam shoved the cube into Megatron's chest, he destroyed it, as you all know. But, because of that you thought that _I_ was destroyed. As you can see, I wasn't. The cube was just a… container of sorts. After that I had a choice. Go into Megatron or Sam. Seeing as I would rather bite off my own hand then ever merge with a Decepticon, I decided to go to Sam.

"But Sam was an organic. His body simply could not handle my power. In another year or so, we both would have died, which would be catastrophic. A youngling would have died and your species would be, as the humans say, absolutely screwed. My only choice was turning him into a Cybertronian."

"Wait. It's been a year since that event. How come Sam is only just now turning into one of us?" Bumblebee asked, clearly ignoring Jazz mini-freak-out over the fact he was dead for a year.

"When I was in that cube, I had no way of communicating with any of you. When you go millions of years without talking to somebody, especially through something as complex as a mind-link, you kinda forget how to do it. So, it wasn't until about two months ago that Sam even knew I was there."

Optimus nodded, taking in the information. This... was even more complicated then he thought.

"Um… there's probably something I should tell you guys."

Slag. Why did he get the feeling this was about to get a lot more complicated? "What is it?"

"There's more than one All-Spark."

Silence.

"What?"

"More than one All-Spark. Actually, there are thousands of us."

"Thousands?"

"We're a whole species. Most other All-Sparks just ignore the galaxies, whereas I embrace them. I love the different galaxies and universes. They have such unique creatures."

"Amazing…" Ratchet muttered.

"Wait a second. If you're in Sam, then what's with this?" Bumblebee asked, waving his hand toward Sparkplug's body.

"It is something much like your holoform's, just a bit more… real. It be a bit taxing on Sam if he had to constantly translate for me."

"How long does it last?" Ratchet asked.

"As long as I have energy to feed into it. It can literally last forever if I make sure I don't over-work myself and dissipate all my energy. Though, if I do, a good cup or two of energon will probably fix that…"

"Do you recharge?"

"Every species I have had the pleasure to run into has had to recharge in some way, and that would include the All-Sparks. Though, I can go much longer without recharge than you can if wanted. But if I stay with my… I'll just call it holoform for now. If I stay in my holoform, I do have to recharge just like you do."

"Wait, you can recharge while your in your holoform?"

"Hmm… I guess holoform would be an inadequate term for it. As I said, it is much more real than yours is. While I'm in this form, I might as well be a Cybertronian. I injure like a Cybertronian, I recharge like a Cybertronian, and I fuel like a Cybertronian." Sparkplug snickered slightly. "It seems I've gotten a bit off subject. Just like your holoforms, It doesn't take that much energy to maintain, though the farther away from your main body -in my case, Sam- the more energy it takes. If you practice at it, get almost perfect control for your holoforms, then you'll too be able to maintain it, even in recharge."

Sparkplug's optics suddenly dimmed, an antennae on the left side of his head twitching slightly. "Not that this conversation isn't just fascinating, but Cybertronians are coming in for landing. ETA Five hours, approximately four and a half hours south of here."

"How do you know that?" Bumblebee asked.

"My species created your whole species. I think I can do something as simple as track of them." Sparkplug said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry if I offended you-"

"Bumblebee? Lighten up, I was joking."

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop saying you're sorry."

"So- I mean, okay."

"Do you know which faction they are a part of?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Autobot. Six of them. In the English language, they'd be known as Prowl, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Red Alert, and Wheeljack."

The mechs -save for Sam- seemed floored. "All of them- all of them are alive?"

Sparkplug nodded. "Yep. And you better get moving if you want to get to them before they land. Always nice to meet a friendly face when landing on a planet that's polar opposite from your own."

* * *

"Get off me, you crazy fraggers!"

"Like you have room to talk, you ancient son-of-a-glitch."

"Wha-? Ancient! I am not ancient, you slag-head! And for Primus sake, GET OFF!"

"Gah! Stop struggling, you're going to scratch my paint! Yeesh, you have the coordination of an over-energized cyber monkey."

"What did you say?!"

"I said, you have the coordination of an over-energized cyber monkey, you slaggin' paranoid SD!"

"SHUT UP! Primus, I don't know what worse. Me and Sunny fighting, or Red Alert and Sunny fighting."

"DON'T CALL ME SUNNY!"

Wheeljack chuckled in amusement as Sunstreaker tackled his twin brother. He threw an arm over Bluestreak, the young gunner nuzzling into his side. "Just like old times."

If he had had the ability, Prowl would have rolled his optics. He stood up, getting ready to pry the twins apart. "That's enough you two." He truly did miss being in actual base with an actual brig to throw those two troublemakers in.

"Wow." A blue and white mech said. "This is entertaining."

The six jumped to their feet, aiming various types of weapons at him. "Who are you and what faction are you in?"

"Sam. Autobot." He turned around. "About time you guys got here. Found your friends."

Sideswipe leaned toward his brother, saying in a stage whisper, "Who the slag is he talking to?"

Ratchet suddenly appeared beside Sam. "He's talking to me, you troublemaking slaggers."

"RATCHET!" The twins yelled simultaneously, climbing out of the deep crater and tackling the startled medic.

Sam looked at the three in amusement, having wisely gotten out of the way.

"Dear Primus we missed you." Sideswipe gushed.

Ratchet pushed at his head. "GET THE SLAG OFF ME!" He roared.

The two just snuggled deeper into his side. "That's the Ratchet we know and missed."

Wheeljack chuckled, pulling the nearest twin -Sunstreaker- off of him. Sam decided the medic had been tortured enough and helped the red soldier to his feet.

Ratchet grumbled as he slowly got up. "Little slaggers…"

Wheeljack pulled Ratchet into one of those odd, one-armed, 'man hugs'. "It's nice to see you again Ratch."

Ratchet smiled. A genuine, happy smile. Not one of his I'm-about-to-operate-on-you-and-you-should-be-very-very-afraid-because-I-might-just-turn-you-into-a-toaster smiles**(TM)**.

Jazz pulled up, transforming as he stopped. "Prowler!" He flew towards him. Prowl easily caught the wayward mech, used to his Sparkmate's eccentric behavior.

* * *

Six hours later they were pulling up to the base.

"Slag it Sunny. Did you honestly need to take a full earth hour _just _to pick out your alt mode?"

Sunstreaker harrumphed. "Few vehicle designs on this primitive planet can stand up to my level of beauty."

Sam transformed, walking toward the base, missing the ability to roll his eyes. He doubted there would be enough room in the huge base for all of them _and _Sunstreaker's ego.

As soon as he entered the base, Sparkplug tackled him. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Do what?"

"Leave me here, _by myself_, for **ELEVEN **hours."

"Hey, we never said you couldn't come! You were the one who decided you wanted some 'alone' time. Not my fault you got bored."

"Yes it is. You refused to talk to me."

"You weren't talking, you were whining. For Christ's sake, who knew the All-Spark could be so annoying."

"I am not annoying!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Sideswipe said. "Did he just say All-Spark?"

Optimus sighed and explained the whole story, ignoring Sparkplug and Sam's argument that was rapidly growing louder.

"And you just believed him?"

"He brought me back to life, 'Sides." Jazz said, looking up at the taller robot. "Only the All-Spark could do that."

The gathered mechs optics widened. "You were dead?!"

"Yep. Apparently Megatron ripped me in two."

Bluestreak slowly walked over to the two -Still arguing, he dully noted- stopping just a few feet away. "So, you're the All-Spark-"

"Just like I told everybody else. Call me Sparkplug."

"S-sorry."

"And like I told Bumblebee. Stop saying you're sorry. You didn't know."

Sam took advantage of Sparkplug's momentary distraction, slipping out of the head-lock he was in. He ran across the room, hiding behind his guardian.

Sparkplug pouted. "Aw, come on. I was having fun."

"Fraggin' psycho."

"Thank you."

An awkward silence followed, the new arrivals shifting uneasily due to the newly revealed All-Spark.

"Oh, for goodness sake. I'm an All-Spark, not Primus himself. I swear, I won't smite you if you say something."

Bluestreak smiled faintly.

"Aha, was that a smile? It was, I know it! See, I'm not so intimidating once you get used to me. Hell, you'll probably start finding me annoying after a while, just like Sam does. Though, in his defense, I do live inside of him, thus it's twenty-four hours of non-stop talking, whereas you only have to deal with me while we're in the same room."

Sparkplug's light-hearted attitude eventually diminished all awkwardness. The older bots decided to get some recharge, leaving the rest to their own devices.

"Primus," Ratchet muttered. "I hope our base is still in one piece by tomorrow."

"Please tell me you have a brig in this base." Prowl said.

"Second thing we made. 'Specially designed to be twin-proof." Ironhide boasted.

"Nothing is twin-proof. Twin-resistant maybe, but never twin-proof."

"Ah, you got a point."

* * *

Sparkplug waited until the tired mechs left before pushing the twins, Jazz, Bluestreak, Sam, and Bumblebee in an adjoining room.

"Twins, Bluestreak, Jazz. I would like to introduce you to one of the most awesome things on Earth. Video games."

* * *

Ratchet shook his head at the snoozing younglings, several holding controllers, 'Game over' flashing across the TV screen. Unlimited access to energon, energon goodies, and video games was never a good idea.

"What they do? Recharge wherever they happened to fall?" Ironhide asked.

"I believe so…" Ratchet grinned. "I think now would be a great time for a little payback on the twins for all the pranks they've pulled." He walked toward the nearest computer.

"What are you doin- Oh, Primus Ratchet. That's just cruel." Ratchet smirked and pressed the button.

Opera music blared through the rec. room speakers.

"Oh dear Primus! My audio sensors! They burn! They burn!"

"Primus! Sunny, please, scratch my audio sensors out with this rusty spoon I found on the ground."

"Slag, no! You scratch mine out!"

"I get trapped in a cube for several vorns and build their whole race, and this is how they repay me? That's it, I'm going back into Sam and ignoring the outside world for the next millennium, or until Opera music dies."

"Damn! And I just got him sorta out of my head! Slag it, why haven't you taught me how to dull my audio sensors yet?!"

"Turn it off! Turn it off!"

Jazz started twitching in the corner, mumbling, "There's no bad music. It's just your imagination. There's no bad music. It's just your imagination."

An hour and seven traumatized mechs later…

Sparkplug twitched as the last note of the hideous song finally faded away. "I… I knew Ratchet was evil, but that… was worthy of the Decepticons…"

Optimus Prime stuck his head through the door. "Sam. Mikaela's by the front door. She wants to talk to you."

Sam flinched. He had avoided it the past two days he had been conscious, but it seemed he could avoid it no longer. "Alright, I'll be right there."

* * *

The actual talk went better than expected. It was obvious that they could no longer be together, but they agreed that they probably would have broken up anyways, him turning into a transformer or not.

Sam smirked down at her. "So Mikaela, how's Miles doing?"

She blushed. "Normal. Well, normal for him…"

"Oh, come on. We both know you like him, and now since you and me are no more you can do something about it. You don't have to worry about my feeling getting hurt, you know. I don't mind."

"…Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go call him."

She smiled. "Thanks Sam."

Sam's smile faded away as she left the room. Sure, he knew they wouldn't have worked out any way you put it, but it still sucked being alone again. Yeah, he had friends, but that wasn't the same as a girlfriend.

A yellow arm made its way around his shoulder. "You okay?"

He shrugged. "We wouldn't have worked out anyways."

"Sam…" 'Bee stopped, looking away.

Sam looked up at him curiously but didn't say anything.

_:You've been waiting a year for this, and I swear to Primus if you chicken out, I'll turn you into a toaster: _Ratchet sent over their private link. Bumblebee received similar threats from Ironhide, just his involved more cannons…

"'Bee?"

"Sam... Uh, never mind…"

A cannon blast missed his arm by inches, hitting the wall in front of him. "Alright! I get it! Tell him. Primus…"

"Tell me what?"

He nervously shifted his feet, thinking of a good way to tell him. "Um, um… Sam? I don't know how to tell you this…"

_:Oh dear Primus: _Ratchet grumbled, his only warning before a wrench impacted with his head. "Ow! Primus slag it! I get it, tell him I love him! Stop throwing stuff at me!" Bumblebee's optics widened as he realized what he said. He slowly turned to Sam, a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Oh slag…"

"You… love me…"

Bumblebee caught the smaller bot before he fell to the floor. "Sam!"

Ratchet appeared from seemingly nowhere, Ironhide beside him. "It seems you might have overloaded his logic processors."

"How long do you think it'll take him to wake up?"

Sparkplug crouched over Sam, startling the three mechs with his sudden appearance. "About two seconds." He said, touching Sam's forehead with his finger.

Sam bolted up. "Gah! Shit! Where the hell did you three come from?!"

Sparkplug stood up, pushing the other two out of the room. "Come on, let's give them some private time and you two go spend some time with your Sparkmate's for Primus's sake. I'll tell you if any Decepticons get anywhere close to here."

Ratchet sighed happily at the thought of his newly arrived Sparkmates while Ironhide decided to go kill some time in his leader's quarters. Sparkplug might act like an immature brat sometimes, but he gives good advice.

"So, Sam…" He let out a decidedly unmanly squawk of surprise as the human-turned-transformer tackled him into a hug, kissing him.

Sparkplug sighed. You gotta love happy endings.

* * *

**End.**

**I had to give the All-Spark a sense of humor. Everybody always make him so serious and it get's boring after a while. I apologize if you don't like this, but I'm not going to change it. Sorry, bad mood today ;P**

**The whole 'All-Spark' society thing has kinda been bugging me for… oh, I think about six months now. I've just been too lazy to write anything about it XP This most definitely won't be the last time you hear about it though. I'm planning a sequel for this and it goes into more detail about the society, Sparkplug, and why exactly he was stuck in the cube.**

**Reviews are appreciated but not mandatory.**


	4. Sequel Options

Alright, alright. I'm working on a sequel for this. It's going along fairly good. But before I can get any farther, I need you to vote in a poll on my profile. You see, Sparkplug is going to have a brother in the sequel. I need help in figuring out if the brother should be older, younger, or his twin. As soon as I find that out, I can hurry up and finish the sequel.

P.S. I also need help in figuring out who Red Alert should be paired with in the sequel, but since I can only have one poll on my profile at a time, you'll have to review the story or PM me.

Choices are:

Red Alert X Inferno (Just a warning, I've never seen G1, thus know nothing about Inferno. But people usually pair them together, so I'll keep it as an option.)

Red Alert X Sparkplug "Sparky" A.K.A. All-Spark in mech form.

Red Alert X OC (I don't really want to make an OC for Red Alert, but I'll keep it as an option, just in case.)

Other (Just a warning, if you pick this one, and pick someone I don't really know that much about, then I probably won't do it because I'll probably end up butchering that character's personality horrifically. And I'm also not breaking anybody up, so no picking the 'other' as someone who is already paired up in this story. Besides that, you can pick anyone for the 'other'. Mechs, femmes, and even humans, if you want. I'm open to any ideas.)

P.P.S. I have a good idea what's going to happen in the sequel, but if there's anything you want to see in the sequel, just tell me and I'll consider it. As I've already said, I'm open to any ideas.

Edit: Alright, the 'Sparkplug's brother' poll is now close and I have decided how old the brother is going to be. But I'm putting the 'Who Red Alert should be paired with' poll up, so… yeah…


End file.
